Dental cements are material used currently in a wider range of dental fields. For instance, they are used as setting for prosthetic appliances and orthodontic appliances, filling for restoration of caries cavity, lining, base, pulp capping, build up, root canal filling, etc. Out of the dental cements, zinc phosphate cement, polycarboxylate cement, glass ionomer cement, etc. have relatively excellent physical properties. However, these cements set because of reaction between acids and bases. Since acids are used in these systems, they cannot be used in the vicinity of the alive dental pulp due to the irritating action of the acids. At present, zinc oxide eugenol cement, calcium hydroxide, etc. are used as the pulp capping material at regions adjacent to the dental pulp. In particular, the calcium hydroxide cement is used as the direct pulp capping material. Since these cements are expected to show a pharmaceutical effect, they can be used as the pulp capping material without anxiety to some degrees. However, there is a problem, since they possess physical properties such as low crushing strength and high solubility, which are insufficient for the base material. Where the calcium hydroxide cement is used as the lining material in, for instance, a very deep cavity, it is required to prepare the so-called "cement base" with glass ionomer cement, zinc phosphate cement and polycarboxylate cement, each having a relatively high crushing strength, due to the low strength thereof, thus resulting in complicated manipulation. Typical calcium hydroxide is prepared by cross-linking of calcium hydroxide with salicylic acid ester. Although this product has a low strength, it shows a certain hardening property. However, this product takes on the paste form showing so strong a hydrohobic property that it is lacking in the affinity with respect to teeth. For that reason, there is a problem in connection with the interface thereof with respect to teeth.